


Sweet Sleepover

by an9el



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9el/pseuds/an9el
Summary: You spend a night with Jumin. I think that's pretty self-explanatory, haha.





	

          “We are all destined to be held up by the hands we've never seen and be theirs.” I smiled as I closed the book. Although Jumin has read it to me many times already, I still liked to take it into my arms and just enjoy it by myself. It was much better when he read it to me, though. I admit, he had spoiled me with his voice which became so soft and warm, unlike the strict tone it had when we first talked over the phone.

          He looked at me from across the room, his hand holding his third cup of coffee. I shook my head disapprovingly while glancing at the cup. “This is becoming a very bad habit of yours, Jumin. You should really go to sleep.”

         He smiled and held the cup up, as if he were making a toast. “A man has to have a bad habit, I guess. Besides, I would never forgive myself if I fell asleep now. There are just too many things to think about. And… I couldn't miss any opportunity I have to enjoy your beauty.” He closed his eyes as he brought the coffee to his lips and took a sip of the warm liquid. He seemed too tired to open them again. I blushed at his words, but I couldn't let him be.

          “I know that you’re stubborn. But did you ever think of the fact that sleeping might help clear your thoughts? Let’s be honest, you can’t do anything in this state, you’re just too exhausted.” For some reason a smile formed in the corner of his lips.

          “Trust me, there are things I could do, but you would have to ask for them first.” His eyes finally opened as he shot a mischievous look that was full of desire towards me. “Though, body language speaks louder than words.” A vision of his hands carelessly caressing me, teasing me, holding me appeared before my eyes. I felt my body heat up quite a bit. I bit my lip to try and stop all these scenarios that were playing in my head. I couldn't ask for something like that now, I thought to myself. Not with everything that’s going on.

          “I-I-I, uhh, there are other things to think of, Jumin!” I tried to sound unaffected, but failed miserably.

          “Ah, to be completely honest with you, I thought that talking about it and letting it off my chest would help me clear my mind. But the truth is I can’t focus on anything else right now.” His smile was more aloof now, but his eyes were still showing the nature of his thoughts. My heart raced a bit. I wanted to touch him so badly.

          “That makes the two of us.” I tried laughing at this tragic comedy, but I couldn't. Two lovers, so close, yet so unreachable. Why? Because of social standards that say that we shouldn't engage so easily into this wonderful adventure? I just knew that I wanted to get to know him. Every part of him. Mentally… and physically.

          “A part of me is happy to know I’m not alone in this.” He put down his coffee and his eyes were set on it, as if he was immersed into his thoughts. “But… I don’ want to force you into anything. I hope you know that. I've… I've realised that you need your space, your freedom. You’re a person, and keeping you here against your will would be wrong.” He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. “I just can’t believe you've been so patient with me. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you for it.” He seemed… embarrassed? What for?

          I shifted to the bottom of the bed. I felt better being at least a little closer to him, although he was still so far out of my reach. “You don’t have to thank me for anything. I just wanted to help you. You seemed so… lost and I just couldn't leave you in that state. Please, don’t feel bad about me being here for so long. Because… I… I liked being here. With you.”

          My words must have had a very good impact as he smiled very brightly. It made me wonder… how come that smile hadn't been reserved for someone else by now. I found it impossible that I was the one, the only one having the privilege of seeing him like this.

          “Sometimes I think that you’re just a dream that’s going to vapour any moment now. How can someone say such sweet things to me? How can you exist? Are you really real?” His hand went through his dark, messy hair. “How can I know for sure that I’m not just dreaming?” He seemed burdened.

          “You… you could touch me. To make sure I’m really here.” I tried not to sound desperate but watching him like that, with his shirt partly unbuttoned, hair messy and him being so… so perfect… I found it hard to resist him.

          His eyebrows rose and lips slightly parted. He seemed surprised by my suggestion. “My angel… I’ve told you before.” He went back to his serious self. “I want to give you anything you ask for. If it’s me you want… You can have me. But, once I start this, I don’t think I will find the strength to stop. So, tell me truthfully. Is that what you really want?” My body, heart and mind screamed yes. Only a fool wouldn't listen to them.

          “I want you. In this bed. Right now.” I was surprised at how strong and bold my voice had sounded. He sat for another moment, as if he was thinking of his next move. But then he nodded, got up and got in front of me. He sighed as he sat on the bed next to me. He stared at me silently, as if he was asking for a final permission. When I nodded, his fingers rose to my face and caressed it softly. With a concentrated look in his eyes, he slowly leaned in.

          “I will comply with anything you say, my dear. I just hope you won’t mind me exploring on my own as well. I have thought of this a lot, so I do have things I’d like to try.” He smiled sheepishly, while his eyes burned up again. I smiled as well, finally feeling his soft touch and having him near me.

          “I beg you… explore all of me. But only if I can do the same.” Before he could respond, I crossed the short distance left between us and merged my lips with his.

          He seemed surprised at first, but quickly his lips responded to mine. They were soft and surprisingly quite skillful. My heart raced, I felt so many emotions at once. My excitement rose as my hands slowly travelled across his torso to his back, gripping him in a firm hug.

          Our lips parted briefly as we were both out of breath. “You are so amazing.” He gasped. But, instead of using words, he started using his beautiful hands to show me just how much I meant to him.

          One of them found their way to the small of my back, where it slid under the top part of my PJ's and his thumb smoothly massaged my bare skin in circular motions. The other one travelled to my hip and he caressed it before signalling me to straddle him, face to face, which I complied without a question. With that, our kiss was able to get deeper and more passionate. Our tongues intertwined in perfect harmony, which made me want to feel him firmer, harder, and deeper. My fingers were tangled into his dark hair, and he moaned under his breath as I gently pulled it. That sounded like music to my ears and I wanted to hear more.

          His hands held me firmly, but were exploring as well. One got particularly playful and teasingly slid from my back to my stomach, which made me gasp. Because of it, the hand got higher, just under my breast, and its thumb trailed its underline. Knowing he was teasing me, I wanted revenge, so I lightly grinded against him a few times just to teach him a lesson. He inhaled sharply as I did that and grabbed me tightly, obviously enjoying my action. He looked at me with a kind of fire in his eyes which he has never had before.

          “So, you like to tease? Two can play that game.” His mischievous smile looked so damn sexy. Suddenly, before I managed to notice what he was doing, he threw me on my back and found his way on top of me, pressing me against the mattress. He swiftly unbuttoned my PJ's top while kissing me, exposing my upper body completely. He stopped for a moment to admire the sight and then leaned in to whisper into my ear.

          “You’re so beautiful, my princess. So perfect.” His hot breath made me feel shivers of pleasure all over my body. He caressed my neck with his nose and trailed it to my earlobe which he licked and nibbled tenderly. My back arched a bit from all the desire I was feeling for him.

          He then lowered himself to my stomach where his lips, almost featherlike, planted kisses from my bellybutton to my breasts. The sensation was new to me, but it felt so damn good. I moaned his name, which he took as a signal to use one of his hands and tease me more.

          My fingers somehow managed to locate the buttons of his shirt and clumsily tried to undone them. Seeing how I was struggling, Jumin took a moment to sit up and unbutton it. As his torso was revealed bit by bit, my eyes took in the sight and admired his muscles that were flexing as he unbuttoned the rest. He threw the shirt to the side and got on top of me again, this time with his bare skin touching mine. We kissed passionately once more as his teasing fingers found their way to the bottom part of my PJ's. The hand slid—

          *Riiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing.*

          We both froze. Confused, we looked around the room just to find Jumin's phone ringing. After three more rings it had stopped.

          “Should we check who it is? Maybe it’s something important?” I said, trying to recover my state of mind. Jumin looked uninterested in the phone completely.

         "I have the most important thing right here in front of me. Now, where were we…?“ He said with his deep voice which made me lose my sanity. He tried to kiss my neck, but then my phone started ringing as well. He sighed a bit, but in the end he got up and handed me my phone.

          "Who is it?” He asked, being out of breath a bit.

          “Jaehee. I don’t know why… I’ll just answer it.” I cleared my throat before picking up the call. If she realised what had happened, she would drop all of her work and crash in here through all the guards. She can be dangerous for sure.

          “Hello?” My voice managed to sound normal. I felt relieved.

          “I need to talk to Mr. Han right away.” Her voice was stern. I gave the phone to him without a question.

          The next ten minutes played out hilariously, as Jaehee was very loudly telling Jumin off for not taking his responsibilities seriously. Usually, he wouldn't go through that with her, but he seemed too tired to debate her. After the call, he laid next to me and wrapped his hands around me tightly.

          “Well. Seems like I was interrupted rudely. But that doesn't mean we can’t continue where we left off.” He smiled. His words made my heart race again, but I couldn't ask anything of him anymore, not tonight. As I looked at his face, I could notice how tired he looked. My body yearned for him, but… I just couldn't be that selfish.

          “I’d rather not.” I caressed his cheek with the tips of my fingers. He seemed confused.

          “Was it… not good for you? I know I have never done things like these, so I might have rushed—”

          “Don’t be silly!” I planted a sweet kiss on his lips, trying to make his worried expression go away. “I’m just… tired. Let’s rather rest. And do this again when our batteries recharge.” He looked sad, but he smiled. His eyes looked like they couldn't be awake much longer, and truthfully, I wouldn't want him falling asleep during our explorations.

          “As you wish. But, remember, as soon as I get the opportunity, I’m going to make this up to you. Thoroughly.” He returned my kiss, but it was longer and left me out of breath again.

          “If you continue like this… Ah. No. Let’s just sleep.” I pulled the covers over us and then snuggled into his warm hug. Shortly after, his breathing got deep and as I looked up at his face I could see that he had fallen asleep.

          _Finally. He gets some rest_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm sure you wonder why I didn't continue the action with our wonderful Jumin, and the answer to that is simple. It was my first time writing something like this and I didn't want to go too far. Sorry if that had disappointed some of you. But, if you peeps come to like this and my style of writing, I might write the episode of him making it up to the MC. *wink*
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! If you didn't, let me know why!  
> Much love,  
> an9el


End file.
